<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Every Night Is Halloween by sammys_lover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888833">Every Night Is Halloween</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover'>sammys_lover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>October Writing Challenge '20 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Hat in Time (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Addams Family References, F/M, Flirting, Ghost bf, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, In a french accent: he eat ze pussey, Kissing, Morticia Addams is today's prompt!, October, Oral Sex, Reader is peak goth, Reader's got it going on, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing, full halloween aestetic, honhonhon, no proofreading we die like warriors, october writing challenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:33:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're off to a Halloween party!</p><p>And Snatcher likes your costume.</p><p>Very, very much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Snatcher (A Hat in Time)/Reader, Snatcher/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>October Writing Challenge '20 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Every Night Is Halloween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright,” you call, walking down the darkened hall of the ship – you'd been getting ready for a Halloween party in mafia town – Hattie had convinced you to go to help them get the timepiece the mafia were holding there as a reward for winning their costume contest. “Let’s get going!” </p><p>Bow had insisted on being a cat, (obviously) Hattie was Sherlock Holmes, and you were Morticia Addams. Who else? It is for Halloween, after all. </p><p>You’d heard the two girls talking with what you assumed were each other, but when you walk into their bedroom you find yourself wrong – Snatcher, your long-time ghost... boyfriend? Partner? Was there, answering their questions about Halloween with sarcasm while allowing them to sit on and around him while he read. </p><p>When you’re spotted, Snatcher’s eyes widen, and he stutters when he tries to finish his answer to Hattie. The girls follow his gaze, and it immediately clicks with the both of them what was going on. You do your best to suppress a blush as you wave at the three of them. </p><p>“Snatcher thinks she’s preeeeetyyyyy~” </p><p>“Oooooooooo~” their teasing tone makes Snatcher blush, and he immediately shoves them into the pool pile, where they sink, laughing the entire time. </p><p>With a laugh, you begin to cross the room to grab your dark red lipstick off Hattie’s nightstand (looks like she’d either been playing with it on her face or using it to color.) and use the little mirror she had to apply it. There’s a little mustache and goatee drawn on it with your lipstick. (So that’s what she did with it!) </p><p>“Hattie, Bow, could you give Mr. Snatcher and I a minute? Go wait in the kitchen for me.” </p><p>“Yeah, scram.” Snatcher closes his book and it disappears in a puff of dark smoke. You raise a brow at him, finishing up your lipstick. Hey, not bad! </p><p>The girls giggle amongst themselves as they leave the room, Hattie calling a quick “Don’t mess up your lipstick!” over her shoulder. </p><p>They leave in the nick of time – Snatcher's behind you now, and you set the mirror down before turning where you stand, opening your arms in a flourish. </p><p>“What’d you think?” </p><p>“What do I think?” he echoes with a dark, teasing tone, “I think,” he wraps an arm around your waist, cupping your chin with his other hand and tilting your head upwards as he pulls you closer. You match his smirk as he quirks a brow. “If the hat-brats weren’t a room away I would be showing you how ravishing you look in that dress.” </p><p>You shiver at his words, a smile pulling at your lips. And before you have a chance to respond, all words that would have passed die at your lips when he releases your chin and instead brings your hand to his face, kissing your knuckles, a sly look on his face. </p><p>Oh, he knows just how to get you worked up – and you know you’ve got somewhere to be, but his eyes on yours like that is just... </p><p>His kisses continue, higher and higher up your arm, trailing his way up to your shoulder, brushing your hair back to kiss softly at your neck. </p><p>Your head lolls to the side to give him room, your eyes lidded as a content smile spreads itself across your face. </p><p>“Snatcher, darling...” </p><p>He pulls you closer, a hand squeezing your breast through your dress as he bites down on your pulse. </p><p>“...control yourself.” </p><p>He does, for the time being – but he does not remove his mouth from your skin – he hums, and it’s a deep, almost melodic sound that resonates through you. Your breath hitches as he trails his ghostly fingers further and further down, trailing a nonsense pattern on your lower stomach. </p><p>You hadn’t noticed that the room had gradually been getting darker until the both of you are left in nothing but the light of his candles up the ramp a little ways away – the lighting is eerie. Romantic. Fitting. </p><p>He gently presses you up against the wall, lifting you with ease as he moves to get on his non-existent knees before you. </p><p>He moves your dress easily out of his way as he moves your legs to drape over his shoulders, his glowing yellow eyes looking up at you. He nuzzles your thigh, his sharpened talons digging into your flesh. </p><p>You run your hands through his fluff, your thumb tenderly running over his cheek. He repays the gesture with a content hum and a kiss to your inner thigh, trailing his mouth upwards – towards your sex. </p><p>“Oh, what an absolutely devilish man you are.” Your purr is obviously riling him up in all the right ways, because in a blink, your panties are gone, and his breath is ghosting over you, a golden blush covering his cheeks as he awaits your next word – he couldn’t cut off your sarcastic quip if you weren’t making one. </p><p>“I thought you couldn’t show me how much you liked me in this dress?” </p><p>He chuckles darkly, his deep, velvet voice music to your ears when he responds. </p><p>“Oh, my darling, this isn’t even the half of it.” </p><p>Then he dives right in. </p><p>He catches you by surprise, and you gasp at the sudden contact – his impossibly long tongue swirling around your folds, flicking and teasing your clit before he sucked gently for a moment, eating you out like you were an overripe peach, your juices sure to drip down his chin any moment now. </p><p>You have to clench your jaw to keep from crying out – the kids were in the other room. Oh, fu- </p><p>“Snatcher,” your whisper is desperate as your fingers thread into his fluff, pulling him close, wrapping your legs around his neck – his mouth envelops you, and his tongue prods your folds once, twice, and a third time before he slips it unto you, flicking it up and down akin to that of a snake. </p><p>You can’t hold back a shuddering moan, which makes him stop dead in his actions. </p><p>“You’d better keep that pretty little mouth of yours shut,” his breath ghosts over your sex, and you shiver as his tongue flicks your clit once. “wouldn’t want anyone hearing those pathetic, desperate little sounds, would we?” </p><p>His arms move up your sides, his hands pulling your dress to the sides to expose your breasts, kneading them, chilled thumbs over your nipples as he gropes you. </p><p>You pant quietly as he gets back to what he truly wants to do – torture you. </p><p>With a noise that could be both a purr and a growl, he moves to suck roughly at your clit, his tongue curling around it, his teeth teasing your sensitive flesh. </p><p>Your hands are tangled in his mane of purple fluff as your head lolls back against the wall, thighs trembling as he growls against your clit, hands squeezing your breasts as he keeps going, not stopping for air as he downright worshipped you. </p><p>You’d kill to throw yourself forward and pin him to the floor so you could ride his face, but my, how much noise that would make. So instead, you wrap your trembling legs around him, burying his face between your legs, his open mouth hot against your sex as his tongue slips inside you to curl and twist and thrust-! </p><p>Your low groan is muffled by your own fist as you bite it, heart beating like an animal in a cage as you cum on his tongue, riding his face the best you could, whimpering his name as he lapped up your wetness that threatened to drip down his chin. </p><p>You shiver as you struggle to catch your breath, small kitten-licks from him drawing your full attention as you come down from your high slowly. </p><p>Head light, you lean down to kiss him, happy he met you halfway – you can taste yourself on his lips and tongue, and it sends another pang of arousal coursing through your gut. </p><p>“You spoil me, you know.” </p><p>You kiss him again before moving on to kiss his cheek before you untangled your legs from around him, and he helps lower you into his lap. You were in no condition to stand. </p><p>“Of course – and there’s more to come, cara mia.” </p><p>You hum as you kiss his forehead, cupping his face as you get comfortable in his lap, your hands sliding down to smooth out the fluff you’d messed up with your thighs. </p><p>“Then what are we waiting for, mi amour?” </p><p>He sighs wistfully, taking one of your hands in his to kiss your knuckles as he had at the beginning of this endeavor, his eyes full of mischief. </p><p>“You have somewhere to be.” </p><p>Unfortunately, you do. With a final kiss to his lips, you move off of him and rise, quickly fixing yourself once again – and you have to touch up your lipstick. </p><p>“Oh, but when you return, do I have a night planned for us.” </p><p>“Oh, really?” you return to where he floats, wrapping your arms around him – he does the same to you, his hands on the small of your back. “Passion?” </p><p>“Paradise.” </p><p>“Pain.” </p><p>“Tonight.” </p><p>He draws you impossibly closer, his signature grin on his face as you leave his embrace, a smile on your face. </p><p>“I’ll be back in a few hours! Try not to miss me too much.” You shoot him a smile as you move to leave the bedroom, and he watches you go, a lovestruck look written across his face. </p><p>“No contract, no promises.” </p><p>You blow him a kiss before you disappear down the hallway, and after you’re out of sight, he catches it. </p><p>But he couldn’t linger in the hat brats’ room all night – he had to gather everything for tonight. </p><p>Only the best for his querida.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have nothing to say for myself aside from</p><p>hhhhhhhhhhhhhhh spoonky ghost man sexy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>